


Fifty Dead, A Million to Go

by Monobear



Series: End-Nigh [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Creative Insults by Enoshima Junko, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Frequent Swearing, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A known criminal, Enoshima Junko, has just been captured by KK, otherwise known as Kirigiri Kyouko, when a police report goes out, mentioning that '10s and 20s' are showing up, otherwise known as...living corpses. Enoshima, formerly a girl with no empathy whatsoever, has to protect a group of survivors, keep as many alive as possible, and get out of Japan alive. But can her black-and-white morality cope to this situation? An AU heavily inspired by The Walking Dead, told in first-person perspective by Enoshima Junko. Rating may rise to explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Dead, A Million to Go

You know, I’ve always thought that emotions were a waste of my time. I honest-to-God have no empathy. From the day I was born, things happen. There’s black and white morality, no emotions tying into it. That’s probably why I’d be considered a horrible leader. Not that I’ve ever planned to do anything of that sort. No point to. I’ve got my life pampered, set out real easy for me. No need to wreck it.

 

Well, at least I thought so.

 

My name is Junko Enoshima, and I am one of the last survivors of Japan’s recent zombie outbreak.

 

** Chapter 1: No Pain, No Game **

_This is where tomorrow brings a new day. It’s time to learn that pain is gain, ready? Fight!_

****

Alright, so if you’re not familiar with me, let me give you a little fill-in, m’kay? My name is Junko Enoshima. I’m a famous fashion model for the gyaru trend in fashion (basically a fashion style that takes heavy influence from American culture. Mostly stuff you’d see on punks.) Oh, and I’m a wanted criminal. I’ve kind of murdered a lot of people in my lifetime.

 

Well, I can’t defend myself on that. I have. Not without a fair trial, of course, that’s everyone’s right.  But most of them tested out guilty. I can remember several of them crying out that they didn’t do it, but they did, and they had to face what they’ve done to other people. What goes around, comes around. All that good shit.

 

So yeah, I was running from the law at the time. They kinda had me trapped at this point, because I’d chosen in my idiocity to go to Akihabara (that’s where they have all the touristy-maid-café things.) And on top of that, I’d gotten myself at a dead end. Heh. Dead end. That’s irony for ya. Stepping back, looking the officer in the eyes, I offered a smile.

 

“Whoops. Looks like I made a wrong turn there.” Giggling and being cutesy always helps your case. To buy time, if nothing else. “Youuu got me.”

 

“Mmm. Indeed.” A girl stepped out of the shadows, and I slowly realized that she was the only one tailing me as it was. A girl with long, silver hair, a purple jacket, an orange tie, and steeled eyes that showed that she wasn’t exactly feeling too much sympathy towards me. “You are under arrest, Enoshima Junko. For the crime of seven brutal murders, not complying with police, and making it so difficult that they had to send me in.”

 

“And just who are you?” I looked the girl in the eyes, my smile fading a bit.

 

“Oh. Apologies, we’ve only met through phonecalls before. I’m KK.” The girl smiled, crossing her arms. KK. Where did I hear that be—oh. Yeah.

 

KK. I’d talked to ‘him’ a few times. Well, no, Mono did. Same thing. He’d called me during trials, investigations, somehow always knowing what was going on. Occasionally, ‘he’ provided evidence that changed the entire course of the ongoing case. I didn’t know who he was, or how he did it, but as far as I looked up, he’d – no, she’d done this to a few other criminals. Aiding them, and then arresting them later as all part of a contrived plan. Apparently it was to hit several birds with one stone, at least for me. Ridding the world of criminals without getting her own hands dirty. It’s honestly worth a bit of admiration.

 

“Kirigiri Kyouko. KK.” She stated, walking towards me. “And, of course, it’s useless to resist now. I’ve planned enough so that escape would be useless. It’s sooner or later, Enoshima.”

 

“How about if I prefer later?”

 

“Your opinion has ceased to matter.”

 

“How cold.” I put my hand over my heart, pouting in mock offense.  “Are you like this with all beautiful women?”

 

“Heartless ones? Yes.” Kirigiri smirked a bit, apparently enjoying the ‘witty banter’ we were having. Huh. I’ve always wanted a rival. You know, a Batman to my Joker. That always makes it more interesting. Just as we were mulling over what to say next, her walkie talkie crackled with sound.

 

“KK. We’re getting reports of 10s and 20s out near where you are. Stay alert.”  A man’s voice intoned through the harsh connection. “And remember your policy.” Just as fast as he cut in, he cut off. Kirigiri seemed unprepared for this, judging by her facial expressions.

 

“I know I have the ‘right to be silent’ here, but do I also have the right to ask what 10s and 20s are?” If it’s that important, perhaps my arrest could be held off. Perhaps I could get out of here. These are all potentials, but I need to know what options I have.

 

“….” Kirigiri looked at me, and then with a resigned tone, she told me.

 

“The dead are coming back to life.”

 

That wasn’t an expected response.

 

“The fuck do you mean?” I questioned, stepping towards her. She sighed.

 

“Just as I’ve said. Corpses are rising and attacking human beings. Presumably all throughout Japan, as expected with an outbreak like this.” Kirigiri relaxed her arms, looking towards me. “As much as I’d like to leave you for dead, that’s not in my moral code. You’re coming with me and seeking out safety.”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“Then that’s your own damn problem, isn’t it, Enoshima?” What an arrogant response.

 

I think I like her.

 

Without another word, I stepped behind her as she began to walk away. “Oh, you’re coming after all?” She almost snorted. What, am I some sort of joke to her now?

 

“Taking me less seriously now that we’re in the middle of Resident Evil, now are we?” I nonchalantly questioned. Alright, that drew a stifled chuckle.

 

“Enoshima, I’m taking you just as seriously as I was before. It’s just that now we have a threat combating us both, and it’s best for us to not be at odds until this whole mess is settled. You need all the allies you can get in this situation.” It was about at this point that I noticed it. She wasn’t originally Japanese, I could tell in her dialect. She’s from Britain or America, or at least she’s been there long enough to pick up their manner of speaking. “For now, however, we’re seeking out the stragglers, and then we’re going to take solace in whatever shelter we can find.”

 

“Yes, commander, sir.” I droned. Blah blah blah. No need to seek out those who’ve sealed their fate already. That’s, as she said, their own damn problem.  I suppose it’s to at least give them hope of escaping alive, which they won’t, because when the world is going to shit, there’s always going to be a few that get the first taste of the crapper, no matter who they are.

 

And at the moment, as we went inside a café that looked quite abandoned, that seemed to be two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Both brunettes.  The girl was clutching a shotgun, and the boy was glancing about worriedly. “…Right, hi. Name’s Enoshima Junko. I’m wanted for murder, and this is Kirigiri, a detective. We’re here to rescue you.” That was an excellent greeting, which got me a bit of a glare from Kirigiri. I only grinned in return.  The girl, glancing abou—oh, hello there, that certainly is a blasted open head—glancing about and noticing that there was no more of the walking corpses, got up, and nodded.

 

“Naegi Komaru. This is my older brother, Naegi Makoto.” The girl said, walking over. She was in a school uniform, too…did they evac the schools? Not that I knew, being wanted often leaves you no time to watch the news. “It’s nice to meet you, Enoshima-san and Kirigiri-san.” She seemed to be quite stoic to the whole situation, and then she turned to her brother. “Yo, cockroach-head. Come greet the two alive people. Before you ask, yes, I’m damn well sure that they’re alive, considering they’re talking, and at least one of them is affiliated with the police.” What delightful company I’m encountering.

 

Makoto took heed of his sister’s words, and rushed over. “Um, hi. I guess Komaru introduced u—“

 

“Oh, were you not listening?” She snapped. Ooh, this is getting good. I should get some popcorn.

 

“…Right, um. We’ve been holed up here for 3 hours, at least…the only one who came in was that girl over there, and luckily Komaru found that shotgun out in the streets before….it was on the body of another dead one.” Makoto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 

“An officer?” Kirigiri questioned. Makoto nodded. “I see.” She pursed her lips. Wonder if she’s wondering if it were one of her comrades.  “Have you got any other family?”

 

“…We don’t know where our mother and father are.” Komaru frowned a bit. “We got evacuated from our schools, so I texted Makoto and we met up a few blocks down, and took shelter in here.  I tried to contact mom and dad, but they didn’t respond, and when I called, they didn’t pick up. I’m honestly….pretty damn worried.” She breathed out, holding her arms to her side. “Otherwise, no. I’m pretty sure my classmates are safe, for the most part….Makoto? Have you got anyone you’re curious about?”

 

“…I’ve been on-and-off texting one of my friends. He’s said that he’s alright, and he’s holed up in a place not too far from here…a convenience store, I think.” Makoto chipped in. “There’s a few more with him, he’s said….some seniors….and he’s said that he’s got an adult there, but he might be pretty dangerous.”

 

“….Tell me what he looks like.” I demanded. Oh, that better be him.

 

“Pretty tall, black-and-white hair, scarred over red e—“

 

“That’s Mono.” Jesus Christ. That’s where he’d gone? Some convenience store? I knew we split up so the cops would have to split as well, but that’s really where he picked to hide himself, and on top of that, he made it obvious that he was dangerous? Idiot.  But that’s what I’d expect from my alpha design….

 

“You know him?” Makoto raised a brow.

 

“Quite well.” I grinned.

 

“….One of her comrades. “ Kirigiri sighed out. “Most recent one to join, too. Not much information, other than the fact that he’s presumably killed and taken the identity of one Kumada Mashiro, a principal of a nearby high school…” Oh, she knew about that. ‘Spose it didn’t matter anymore.  “No matter, we should go join them. The more company, the more ammo, the more forces, the better. Tell your friend that we’re coming.”

 

“Understood.” Makoto quickly texted to the number, and with a beep of ‘sent message’, he pocketed his phone and nodded to the three of us. “Well then, let’s get going.”

 

“You did something good for once, I’m proud.” Komaru smiled at her brother, giving him a thumbs up. Makoto blew a bit of hair out of his face, shaking his head.  “Anyway, you know where it is, Makoto. Lead us there.”

 

“Alright. Komaru, keep your shotgun at the ready. Just in case.”

 

“What, did you think I was going to put it up and walk out there smiling happily, waving my arms and singing about ‘ALL YOU WANNA DO IS EAT MY BRAAAAIIIINNNSSSS’.”

 

“Can you stop being a smartass for one minute?”

 

“No.” Komaru only smiled wider. Remember what I said about liking this girl? Yeah, she’s great. Reminds me of myself, honestly….reminds me of….wait, there was that loose end.  My….no, she’s probably alright. She’s able to take care of herself in far worse, she’ll be fine now. I don’t have to worry about her. I never need to. She’s too strong for me to even consider the notion.

 

As Makoto took out, Kirigiri, Komaru, and I followed after. Well, may as well pester her a bit more. With that thought, I slid over to Kirigiri, who glanced at me and grimaced. “What’s wrong? Not up to exchanging pleasantries?”

 

“Exchanging pleasantries with you is usually a routine. I’ll ask you why you’re doing this, you’ll say that some men just want to watch the world burn, I’ll point out that that’s quite pointless, you’ll remind me that you’re mentally insane and need to be euthanized, rinse and repeat.”  …Can she really sum me up that easily?

 

“Alright, ya got me there.” I raised my hands in defeat. “ That’s likely how most of our conversations will go, but hey, it’s not beyond me to try to reach out—“

 

“You have no desire to reach out to anyone, and little to no empathy. You’ve stated so many times, yourself.”

 

“You’re too smart for your own good.”

 

“I’ve heard that at least 600 times by this point.” Kirigiri rebutted, smiling the slightest. “Nonetheless, if you’d like to talk to me about something, please, toss the topic out there.”

 

“….You got anyone to look out for?” I asked. It was honestly unbelievable that someone as cold as her would have anyone out there that she cared about. She was like me in that respect. No need for real connections.

 

“Not anymore, no.” She looked down. “I suppose my father would count, but then again, I haven’t seen him since I was young. And to be honest, I don’t care what happens to him, just as he didn’t care what happened to me. My mother is long-dead. And I have no other family. As for friends, the others on the forces count to a certain degree, but they only know me as KK, and you can’t really get close to anyone through short messages on walkie-talkie and notes on email. Especially when they think that you’re someone different than who you really are.”

 

“You’re deep and emotional, aren’t you?”

 

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Enoshima.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
